The Sun and The Moon
by emilyunthank
Summary: Pitch and Mother Gothel lock Rapunzel in a tower and make her believe they are her parents, Rapunzel soon learns that she is the sun guardian when Jack comes to her rescue. They both quickly fall in love as the sun and the moon, Jack and Rapunzel train together to defeat Gothel and Pitch.
Rapunzel had been locked in the tower for as long as she could remember now. Her mother, Gothel, and father, Pitch, would never let her go out. Rapunzel had her paint brush ready and her paint out. She put the fresh yellow paint on the wall and started painting.

Pitch and Gothel were in their room getting ready for their day. "What are we going to do with her? She is just so good. Its going to be a project to make her evil." Gothel said aloud throwing her hands in the air. "Its going to be alright darling. I will take care of it. I dont know how but I will. Now lets get ready for our week"

Jack Frost ran his fingers through his hair studying the map. "It says right here! Right here! There should be another guardian out there but I already flew to that area and theres nothing!" Jack cried. He threw the map on the table and threw himself on the chair. "You okay Jack?" Elsa said walking in the room with a cup of iced tea. She was wearing a light blue three quarter length sleeve shirt with ripped shorts and her hair in a braid down her back. Jack whirled around. "Oh, just you, you scared me there." Elsa was hurt by these words "just you" but she knew he didn't mean it like that. They had both been close since she moved into the Guardian institute. "Hey Els, try studying this map to find this Guardian thats supposed to be over in this area," Jack made a circle motion with his finger over the forest that the beam of light was coming from, "I tried so many times, maybe its just me." Elsa plopped down in the chair and put on her reading glasses. "Im going out for a walk, if you need me just call me on the holograms." Jack called as he walked out of the room.  
I need you now, Elsa thought.

"We're going Rapunzel! You know the rules!" Gothel called out. "Let me go talk to her," Pitch said. Rapunzel had just finished painting part of her walls when her room door flew open and slammed shut. "Dad I wont do anything bad I swear!" Rapunzel said backing up. Pitch started walking fast towards her with his finger pointing at her, "no going outside, no meeting anyone, and most importantly, no guardians." Pitch grabbed Rapunzels shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Her head slammed against the hard wall and everything started buzzing around her. Pitch was now shaking her back to reality, "LISTEN. have you got that little miss?" "Y-yes, Pitch." Rapunzel said weekly. Pitch dropped her on the ground as she fell into a heap. "Thats dad to you." He said kicking her in the ribs. And thats all it took until everything went black.  
Rapunzel woke up. They were gone. She got up wincing at the pain in her head and ribs. She held on to the wall for support. She opened the windows letting the cool air and soft noises of the birds float in through her room. The aroma from outside seemed to call her name but she couldnt. "What am I supposed to do? Should I leave? Should I stay?" The softness of her purple hoodie reassured her as she walked down stairs. She opened all the windows in the house. This is what she did everytime her parents left her, open all the windows, think about leaving but just staying anyways. Rapunzel had always been abused by her parents, she tried to get used to it but it was hard to. Rapunzel didnt know what to do so she went to get a rag and some water to clean up her ribs. She ran up stairs and got a new purple hoodie and changed into it. She got her rag and water and went back downstairs.

Jack flew through the sky the wind ruffling through his soft light hair. He looked below and found a curious looking green forest so he landed and started to walk. Jack felt bad for Elsa, it was obvious she liked him, but he never felt anything for her. He couldnt say anything though because he knew it would break her heart. Jack continued walking down the trail and crossed over a bridge. He wondered off the track for a while and found a spot that was guarded by hanging ivy and trees. Jack pushed past it all, when he came across a tower. Jack saw a hologram coming through, he answered, "Jack, your right on the spot!" Elsas voice came through excitedly. "yeah… I know." Jack said squinting at the tower, "okay see you soon Els." The hologram closed. Jack flew up to the top of the tower. His feet padded slightly on the side of the balcony that wrapped all around the tower.

As Rapunzel slowly made her way down stairs, wincing with every step, she thought she heard something outside on the balcony. She stopped, frozen in her tracks unsure of what to do. "it's nothing, no one even knows I exist." She said reassuring herself but at the same time hurting herself inside. She made her way to the balcony and called out, "hello?" she cried. She heard footsteps coming faster over to where she was. A boy, around her age, 16, appeared. He was holding some sort of staff and had white colored hair and a blue hoodie. Jacks eyes widened at the girl that was standing in front of him. Her long hair that was all the way into the main room of the house surprised him. She was attractive her petite frame, green eyes and light colored hair. Rapunzel screamed silently in her head as she backed away. "w-who are you?" she hit the wall and fell onto the ground from the impact, her bruises, head ache and ribs failed her at supporting her. Jack ran towards her. "hey, are you okay?" he said with a worried expression. "why are you here?" Rapunzel said weekly, "you need to leave." Rapunzel wasn't afraid of Jack, in fact she wanted him to stay. But she couldn't risk anyone hurting him. Jack looked concerned. When she fell a bit of her bony hips were revealed. Jack looked down and saw the bruises and scars. He put his hand on her ribs trying to reassure her but she let out a quiet scream as tears fell down her cheeks. "We need to get you out of here." Jack said. "I have to stay, my parents are coming home in a week," she said quietly trying to breathe. Rapunzel tried to get up but she fell back on the ground. "hey, calm down." Jack said softly, "shhhhh, your going to be alright." Rapunzel was shaking from being scared that some random person came in the house and also from her entire body being in pain. "What's your name?" Jack asked softly running his fingers through her hair softly trying to calm her. "R-r-r-Rapunzel." Jack froze. It was her. She was the next guardian. "that's a nice name, Rapunzel," He sad smiling. Rapunzel attempted to get up but her arm gave out and her already injured head hit the floor and everything went black.

Jack paced outside the hospital that was built into the Guardian Institute. The Guardian institute was a hidden building in the north pole that only the Guardians knew about. Elsa walked up to Jack. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Elsa said rolling her eyes, Elsa had grown jelous when Rapunzel entered the institute. Jack glared at Elsa. "did you see her? Look at her!" they both peered through the window of her room. She was laying unconscious on a bed with IVs in her wrists and her face was pale. She had scars and bruises all over her arms and legs. Jack sat in his office for hours thinking about Rapunzel. He didn't know anything about her but there was something about her. Tooth Fairy opened the door. "The new guardian, she's awake." Tooth Fairy said. Jack jumped up from his chair and sprinted down the hall. When he came into the rows of rooms he took a deep breath and opened the door. Rapunzel was sitting up on her bed, her eyes panicked. She turned her head towards him and their eyes met. The panic had gone away when she looked at Jack. Jack stood there looking at her. "where am i?" she said her breathe speeding up. Jack walked up to her and kneeled down. Your in the hospital, in the Guardian institute, your safe here." Jack said. When Rapunzel heard the word guardian her breathe caught. "why am I here? I'm no supposed to be by Guardians in fact I'm not supposed to be by anyone! You have to take me back! My parents-" Rapunzel began before Jack interrupted. "No. Your not going back. You can't go back there Rapunzel. You can't be treated like that!" Jack cried. "I don't even know you! I don't know anyone it doesn't matter, I am no one. Literally. I need to get back!" Rapunzel said raising her voice. Jack put his hand on her arm, "your someone to me. And I can't let you go back. You'll be out of the hospital tomorrow, and you'll know everything tomorrow." Jack said. Rapunzel dozed off to sleep and Jack stayed with her the whole night. The room was dark and Jack knew that no one else was awake but him. He put his hand in Rapunzels. "who is she?" he thought. He half knew. She was the Guardian of the sun, but that was about it. He watched Rapunzel. She was beautiful her soft features seemed to glow in the light of the moon. Her eyes opened slowly. Jack jerked his hand away and started awkwardly looking out the window. "you stayed?" Rapunzel asked. "yeah, nothing much else to do except for sleep, but I don't need much sleep." Rapunzel felt like she could get up so she pulled the sheets off of her bed and put her feet on the ground, her legs started shaking a little, Jack grabbed her arm, "easy does it" he said standing up helping her balance. Rapunzel turned to look at Jack his white colored hair glowed in the moon. She wondered why he came for her. She wondered where she was. She was scared but she didn't know if she should be angry he took her or grateful. Rapunzel sat in the chair next to Jack. "so who's your parents?" Jack asked trying to figure out who did this. "oh I don't think anybody really knows them. Their names are Gothel and Pitch." Jacks heart sped up, "did you say Pitch?" he asked. "yeah he's my dad." Rapunzel said. "and he's the one who did all of, this to you?" Rapunzel just noticed that she was wearing hospital shorts and a tank top on and her heart sped up. "No, I mean yes but I… you can't tell anyone about this! Okay?" she put her face in her knees trying to hide but knew that he had already seen everything. "hey," Jack said putting his warm hand on her arm, "don't worry about it." Rapunzel looked up at him and gave a half smile, "okay." Rapunzel got up, shakily, but she made it up, and walked to her stack of clothes, she selected a pastel yellow tank top with a pastel purple pullover hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans. She walked over to the bathroom door almost tripping, making Jack jump to his feet and help her. He opened the bathroom door for her and before shutting it asked if she was good, she said she was fine so he closed it behind her and paced around the room. There was something about her, something that made his heart beat faster and him always watch her when she was around, he knew he had feelings for her but he only just met her. Rapunzel put all of her strength into pushing the door open but she was trapped. Jack saw the door budge and chuckled as he jogged over to open the door for her. As he opened the door he felt his checks flush red. Her purple hoodie complemented her hair completely and her skinny jeans and combat boots went well with the outfit. "wow" he whispered, "hm?" she said as she walked by. "oh, it was nothing, didn't say anything." He said smirking as Rapunzel shrugged. Rapunzel took a seat and started brushing her hair. She began to sing, "flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Rapunzels hair illuminated the while room and Jack could only stand there and watch her in awe. Her voice was like a bird. "hey blondie, need some help?" Jack said laughing lightly as he watched her struggle to brush the ends. "yeah that would be great." Rapunzel replied smirking and laughing lightly. Jack took the brush from her hands and began to brush the ends. Her hair was soft, Jacks hands ran through her hair as he finished up the job. He set the brush down and sat next to her. "you tired yet Punz?" and he looked over and noticed she was already asleep, on his shoulder. So Jack rested his head against hers and dozed off to sleep.  
"hey Punz!" Jack said poking her in the shoulder, Rapunzels eyes flew open as she jumped up. "woah." Said Jack laughing. "come on, first day of training!" Jack said rocking back and forth on his heels excitedly. "wait Jack, I'm not a guardian." Rapunzel said. Jack stood there. "did no one tell you?" he said looming at her. "tell me what?" "Rapunzel, you're the sun guardian." "jack I think you have the wrong person." "No, we don't. Your parents are Pitch and Gothel. They are the ones we are fighting. There's a story about a girl. A girl who never ages because of her magical hair. Your just like me. I'm the Guardian of the moon. You're the Guardian of the sun. You have been alive for as long as I have. You remember what your "mother and father" did to you. You remember, you just want to forget. You want to forget everything, you know they aren't your parents, you know they have been using you so they can stay alive. You wanted to run away but you couldn't because you had no where to go." Jack said. Looking at her with a sad look. "Jack… how did you know all of this." Rapunzel whispered as tears fell into her lap. "Punz, we've been looking for you for over ten years." And Rapunzel got up and she didn't know what to do so she ran to Jack and hugged him and cried into his chest. So they stayed like that for a while.  
"are you ready?" Jack whispered in Rapunzels ear without pulling away.  
"yes." Rapunzel replied. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, she looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. "let's go." She said as Jack and her walked out of the room heading into her first day of training.  
Norths office was cold and the little elves scattered around just watched Rapunzel and Jack as they talked to North.  
"so Jack is going to train you to control and use your powers. You will have 6 hours of training a day and the rest of the day free unless you need more training of any sort. Got it?" North said.  
"got it." Rapunzel replied with a smile.  
"now go out there and do your thing."

"if your just learning to use your powers you should start by standing even on the ground keeping your weight even on both feet." Jack explained. Jack was about to even our Rapunzels hips by shifting them square to the front when Elsa walked by. "you know there's more to training then flirting right Jack?" she said in a mocking voice. Jacks face flushed red. "you know I trained you too Elsa!" he called out. "yeah whatever." Elsa replied walking away. "forget about her" Said Jack. "anyways you want to try to keep your hips square center." He placed his hands on Rapunzels hips and shifted them forward. Rapunzels breath caught and she felt her face flush red. "you want to feel the power in your finger tips." But you need to be able to control it." He explained. He took her hand and touched the soft tips. "right here." He said rapping the tips of her fingers. Rapunzel giggled, Jack smiled and continued.  
"are you ready?" Jack asked, "mhm" Rapunzel replied excitedly. She aimed her hands at the targets and felt heat rising through her finger tips. Suddenly a blast of light flew out from her hands and hit the target. Rapunzel stumbled backwards from the force and landed in Jacks arms. "woah, sorry" Rapunzel said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. Jack laughed, "it's all good." He replied. "come on trainings over for today." Rapunzel followed Jack inside the building. They turned the corner into the kitchen where they could make some food. Jack opened the cabinets. "so what do you want to eat?" he asked, "hmm not soup I think I ate soup for as long as I can remember." Rapunzel said groaning. "okay" Jack said laughing, "have you ever pizza?" Jack asked. "uh, what's pizza?" she replied. "you haven't had pizza?!" Jack asked surprised. "nope i-" before Rapunzel could finish Elsa walked in. "so you guys are making pizza? Can I join" she asked. "sure" Jack said. Jack got out all the ingredients when he finished put it in the oven. The three sat down together and started talking. "so who exactly are you?" Elsa asked a hint of annoyance in her tone. "my names Rapunzel." Rapunzel replied looking at her hands. "why are you here?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel looked up at Elsa, Elsa raised an eyebrow. "the same reason you're here." Jack said firmly.

Rapunzel held the directions of where her room was that Jack gave her. She had moved out of the hospital so she now had her own room. She opened the door and peered inside. Her room was large for a room. It had tiny lights inside the walls and a full sized bed was in the corner of the room. There was also a bathroom. Rapunzel looked on the desk and saw a note.  
"meet me outside by the big tree"  
Rapunzel didn't know who this was from but then she saw a little moon in the corner of the paper and smiled. She ran through the halls and outside. She walked over to the biggest tree in the institute and sat down. She saw someone running and smiled. "I knew I could count on you to come." Jack said as he approached her. "come on let's go up." He motioned to the top of the tree. Jack easily clued to the top and climbed down a little bit to help Rapunzel up. When they both got to the top they looked over in the distance. "it's hard to see but do you see those mountains?" Jack asked. Rapunzel squinted into the distance. Jack took her hand and guided it over to where the mountains were. "oh! Yes!" she giggled. Jack smiled. "what do you think is behind there?" Jack asked softly. "I don't know" Rapunzel replied with a smile. "do you want to find out?" he asked her, a huge grin spreading across his face. "can we?!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "hold on tight" he said placing her hands on his shoulders. "what?" and before Jack could explain they were flying through the air. "oh!" Rapunzel said in awe, she gasped as she looked down at the snowy ground. "look over there!" she said giggling. Jack picked up speed and they were nearly at the mountain. "I didn't know you could fly!" Rapunzel said eagerly. All Jack could do was smile because this was the most fun he had in a while. They passed the mountain now and we're heading to the city. All of the lights lit up in city were like fireworks. Rapunzel gasped and sighed. "oh Jack! This is amazing!" "let's stop here." Jack said landing on the roof of a tall sky scraper. The two sat by the edge of the building peering down over the city. Jack looked at Rapunzel her eyes were wide with wonder. The lights of the city reflected in her green eyes. I wonder what it's like to see the world for the first time. He thought . "do you ever go places by yourself like this?" Rapunzel asked. "yeah I do. It just gets a little lonely sometimes." "well if I could fly. I would fly everyday far away from everyone, and watch the sunsets and sunrises and the city lights and the-" Rapunzel stopped as she noticed the way Jack was watching her. Like he was interested in what she had to say, like she made a difference if she was here. Rapunzels hair fell in her eye and Jack reached out and tucked it behind her ear. "I know we just met, but I feel like it's been a lifetime. And I can't wait." Jack whispered as his face inched closer to Rapunzels and their lips met, it was like fire works were going off in Jacks chest. Rapunzel was stiff at first but when Jack pulled her closer she relaxed. "this feels so right" Rapunzel thought. Jack pulled away first, his eyes open in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-" and both of them stopped backing away and looked at each other and laughed. Rapunzel ran to Jack, Jack lifted her in the air, both of them laughing as the sky was lit with city lights and stars. They both were laying on the ground on the top of the building searching for constellations. "We should be going back soon." Jack said brushing off his pants as he got up. He took Rapunzels hand and pulled her up. "hold on tight." He said grinning Rapunzel held onto Jacks shoulders as they flew through the night. She snuggled into his soft blue hoodie as the cold air rushed by them. When they reached the institute Jack and Rapunzel sat outside for a few minutes before saying goodnight. "thanks for everything Jack. I mean you've done so much for me and I wish I could do something for you. But I appreciate it a lot. Thanks." Rapunzel said looking at her hands. "No no no! Tonight was really a lot of fun, we should do it again." He said smirking. They both got up and took each others hands as they walked into the building together. Jack walked Rapunzel into her room and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her. Jack walked down the halls his feet padding on the ground. He couldn't help but smile. He smiled one of those genuine smiles where you literally can't stop smiling. He pushed his door open and lay on his bed looking at the moon. "oh Punz, you're a curious one." He said smiling before he fell asleep with the memory of her soft lips against his.

Gothel and Pitch were just getting out of the store, "how do you think Rapunzels doing?" Gothel asked, "oh I'm sure she's doing fine, we've left her home countless times before and she's always there when we get back. I hired the same men to go check if she was in the tower, and I told them where to look if she wasn't" Pitch replied grinning

Jacks alarm went off in his room so he jumped out of bed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and got ready. He brushed his teeth and smiled in the mirror. He grabbed the brush and combed his hair, but then messed it up again, threw open the door and started down the hall. Elsa ran towards him. "Jack! Someone has found the institute! He's inside now, everyone is downstairs because there's evil waves coming from him. "Wait where's Rapu-" he started, "Jack come on!" she nagged pulling his arm and all Jack could do was follow.

Rapunzel has been wandering around the institute looking for everybody, but no one was there. "hello?" she called out, "guys this isn't a joke! I'm scared!" she made her way into the kitchen and heard a noise like footsteps coming behind her. Somebody covered her mouth, Rapunzel screamed. She started punching at the person. "shut up!" the man yelled. Rapunzel could see out of the corner of her eye the man had orange hair. His face was long and he was a little older than she was. Rapunzel screamed into the gag which wouldn't help anything because no one could hear her. Directly after she screamed she felt a sharp kick in her lower back. Tears fell from her eyes.

As Elsa and Jack made their way down stairs and shut the door, they heard foot steps coming. "get in hurry!" whispered Elsa. When they were both in Jack turned on the lights. "Hey jack" Tooth Fairy said in a stressed voice as she pulled out a map of the institute. "hey look I found a sound system, now we can hear what's going on in the institute!" Easter said pushing a green button on the device. They heard footsteps and a few men talking, and silent screams. Jack jumped off the couch in alarm. "you told me Rapunzel was here! You told me!" he shouted. He ran to the door. "Jack don't it's not safe!" Elsa cried, Tooth Fairy looked worried. "you don't think I know it's not safe? If it was safe then I wouldn't be getting Rapunzel!" he shouted slamming the door. Jacks heart was racing. He looked around to make sure no one was coming and started running down the halls.

Rapunzel was trying to hit the man that was dragging her, but her back was giving out from being kicked every time and when she slashed at him, it didn't really effect him. Rapunzel bit the man's hand and the man dropped her arms as he cradled his hand. Rapunzel stuck out her hands and felt the heat rushing to her finger tips. Her face had scratches all over and her arms were bruised bad. "Back away! You don't want to get closer!" Rapunzel cried weakly. "you think I'm afraid of you?!" the man asked laughed. Rapunzel tried her best to stand up. Yellow, gold and orange flares shot out of her finger tips directly at the man, the rays shot around the room, hitting the man and his helpers. "Your one of them too aren't you?" he cried, he had been hit on the ground and he got hit in the chest, but not killed. He got up, struggling. And hobbled out of the institute. Rapunzel had used her last bit of energy that she had. It was her first time fighting with powers and she hadn't been able to control it well, which took all her energy. Rapunzel gasped as she fell back from the impact. She braced for the hard ground but felt something catch her. She tilted her head up and saw Jack. Jack looked down at her worried but relieved that she was there. "that was some good fighting right there blondie." He said smiling, and Rapunzel blacked out. Jack lifted her up and walked to the down stairs area where everyone was hiding. He opened the door and walked in. Sandy came over to him and motioned for him to bring her to the hospital rooms. Jack waited until 1 am for her. Jack left the room to go get a glass of water from the kitchen. As he filled up his water he heard screams coming from the room. He dropped the water and ran to the room. Rapunzel was sitting up in bed her eyes wide in terror. Her whole body was shaking, Jack ran towards her. "What happened? Are you ok?" "Pitch," she said shaking, "he said he's coming for me, and when he does he's going to change me for good." She said her voice shaky. "hey, it's ok, I'll make sure he doesn't find you. Jack put his arms around her and Rapunzel put her face in his shoulder. "what am I going to do" she whispered.

The next morning Rapunzel was up and fine, being able to heal fast because she was a Guardian and also Sandy's doctoring skills. Rapunzel got up and changed into a yellow tshirt and shorts. She opened the door and walked into the main room and sat down. Jack was going to be there any minute for her to start her training. Rapunzel clicked the heels of her combat boots together while she waited. The nob of the door opened but Jack wasn't there. "Jack has been busy with finding out about Pitch and he told me to tell you training will be later in the day." Elsa explained. "oh." Rapunzel replied. "but I would like to talk to you about Jack." Said Elsa, "do you love him?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel sat up straight in alarm. "oh um well… I do." Rapunzel said. Elsa suddenly laughed. "I've loved Jack for more than you ever have! You met him two days ago!" Elsa sputtered. Suddenly someone opened the door. He had brown hair and a goatee. Elsa turned around and her eyes were wide. "hey, I'm Flynn I was wondering where I am. I got lost outside and saw this place and decided to ask someone?" Flynn said. "oh, hello, I'm Elsa. Yes if you want to leave right away then you go straight make a left and then a right. But if you want to stay for a while then…" Elsa went on. Rapunzel silently laughed, this was like love at first sight for those two. Rapunzel heard a tapping at the window and saw Jack motioning her outside. Rapunzel opened the door and stepped outside. "hey Jack" Rapunzel said smiling and giving him a hug. "hey Punz" Jack replied smiling in to her shoulder. "let's get started." He said patting her shoulders. "so when you used your power against the guy in the institute, it just drained all of your energy. You figured out how to use your powers faster than usual but now you need to learn how to control them." Jack explained how to do this for a while, "ready?" Jack asked as Rapunzel readied her hands. "yup" she said with an uncontrolled smile. Rapunzel shot the flare out of her hands without flying backwards. It blasted the target down and Rapunzel jumped up and down in excitement. "I did it!" she cried laughing. "that was great!" Jack exclaimed high fiving her. The day ended and they finished their practice. Rapunzel threw on a sweater and walked outside to watch the sunset. Rapunzel sat in the grass watching the colors of the sky. The wind bit at her bare legs from her wearing shorts, but she didn't care. Then she thought of Jack, well she didn't just think of Jack, Jack was all she could think of. He was amazing. He brought her to the Guardian institute and he saved her multiple times. She loved him. And then she thought of the kiss. His soft lips against hers. His warm body against hers. She couldn't help but smile. "hey! Earth to Blondie!" Jack said laughing as he sat down next to her. "Oh! You scared me!" Rapunzel cried giggling. "what're you thinking about?" Jack asked Rapunzel looking at her. "Oh nothing." Rapunzel said smiling. "come on! Obviously it was something!" Jack said laughing. "No it was nothing!" Rapunzel said firmly but laughing right after. Jack put his hand around her and Rapunzel rested her head on his shoulder. "before the day I met you, I didn't know what it was like to look into someone's eyes and smile for no reason at all." Rapunzel said to Jack. Jack pulled away and held her shoulders. "you know what I think? I think we were meant to be, the sun and the moon. I could explain why I love you. But that would take forever, why don't I just show you?" he replied. He tilted Rapunzels chin upwards towards his face and warmth spread all around them both. Nothing mattered to them in the world in this moment, not the moon that was shining above them, not the twinkling stars, not the soft grass and the warm breeze. Rapunzel wrapped her legs around Jacks waist. They stayed there like that for a while. Just the two of them, Jack broke away and his eyes were wide, again. "it's okay" Rapunzel laughed. They lay down on the blanket and looked up at the sky. "I'm so glad I found you." Jack said, breaking the silence. "me too." Rapunzel said. They fell asleep outside in the dark. It was around midnight when Rapunzel got up. She was panicking now, "Jack! Jack get up!" she whispered shaking him. Jack got up with a start to see Rapunzel almost in tears. "he's a most here we have to do something!" she whispered louder now. "who?!" Jack asked alarmed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Pitch." Rapunzel whispered. They both got up and dashed inside. "how do you know?" Jack asked her. "I keep having these dreams every night he always says something different and this time he said he's almost here!" Rapunzel cried. Their barefeet padded down the halls of the institute. "where are we going?" Rapunzel whispered sharply. "Norths office" he said in a hushed tone. "why?" she asked sharply. Jack turned towards her quickly "can you do me a favor and not ask questions all the time?" he winked and then turned back around. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and followed him. Jack opened the door slowly. "make sure he doesn't wake up!" Jack whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. Jack grabbed a pen and some paper, wrote a quick not and put it on Norths desk. "Now go change into a Hoodie and jeans, trust me it's much warmer." He whispered. Rapunzel ran down the hall and a few minutes later was back. "so I'm asking were going to fight Pitch?" Rapunzel asked with a weak smile. Jack laughed lightly "yup." Jack and Rapunzel flew through the air searching the snow for Pitch. Suddenly something hit them both and they were toppling towards the earth. "Rapunzel!" Jack cried he flew as fast as he could towards the plummeting girl. "Jack look out!" she cried still falling, Jack dodged a dark ray of evil powers. Rapunzel collected as much hair as she could and used it as a lasso around Pitch. She floated softly to the ground. "Rapunzel what are you doing with them!" Rapunzel whirled around to see Gothel walking towards her. "Get away from me!" Rapunzel cried backing up from her. "This is what your father and I feared the whole time, that these Guardians would manipulate you. Make us look evil." Gothel went on. "Rapunzel you have a clear shot! Use your powers now!" Jack cried from the air. But Rapunzel couldn't, "I can't." She whispered. Rapunzel was confused, how did she know if Gothel really was good. Jacks eyes widened, "Rapunzel you have to! What are you doing?" Jack called. He turned around and saw Pitch. He was somehow getting the dark flares into Rapunzel. Rapunzel turned around and suddenly charged towards Jack. Jack couldn't do anything, he couldn't hurt her, he loved her. Jack flew back up in the air and hit Pitch square in the chest as hard as he could with his staff, Jack shot the ice towards Pitch. Pitch was laying on the ground moaning. Jack flew at Gothel knocking her down. Now that Gothel and Pitch were distracted by their wounds he ran towards Rapunzel. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. "Stop it!" she screamed slashing at him. The vibrant green color that used to be in her eyes was now a dull gray. "Rapunzel!" he cried shaking her, "I can't lose you already! I always lose everyone I love!" he yelled tears streamed out of his eyes. He kneeled down next to her, "look at the stars, aren't they beautiful? They're just like the ones from the city." He heard a small breathe escape from her mouth. And her eyes shut. "No!" he screamed, "Rapunzel!" he started shaking her. He was in tears, his whole body shaking. He hugged her body close to his. "do you remember the story of how the moon loved the sun so much, he died every night to let her breathe." Jack said his voice cracking. A tear fell from his eye and fell onto Rapunzels chest. "please stay Rapunzel, I need you more than you think." He said weakly. He pressed his lips against hers, his tears ran down her face. He heard a small laugh underneath him. Rapunzels eyes flickered open and she cried, she cried so hard. Jack helped her up, "I'm so sorry Jack." She cried. Burying her face in his shoulder. Jack could only stand there from shock. He thought he lost her too. Suddenly dark rays shot up in the sky. "We need to get Pitch!" yelled Jack. Rapunzel ran towards Pitch her hands ready. The sun flares shot at him but had no effect. Rapunzel used her hair as a lasso and wrapped it around Gothel. "flower gleam and glow…" she sang the whole song, the light burned Gothel skin and made her fall into a pile of ash. "Rapunzel! Combine our powers and we can take out Pitch!" Jack grabbed her hand and together they made a huge orb of mixed colors. The orb flew straight at Pitch and hit him sending him flying into a tree and disappearing in a pile of ash. Rapunzel and Jack looked at each other and started laughing. "let's get out of here" Jack said. They flew back to the institute and said goodnight to each other. "I've never been so glad to be immortal, because I can live with you forever" Jack said placing his hand on her cheek. "me too." Rapunzel replied as she stood on her toes and kissed him. "good night Jack." She said. "night Blondie." He said grinning as he walked away with a skip in his stride.


End file.
